


Pollination

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He's going to kill the botanists.





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the following prompt in LJ's comment_fic: SGA, John/Rodney, alien sex pollen.

He's going to kill the botanists.

_Oh, god, Sheppard--_

Slowly, carefully, and possibly using a spork, but he's going to kill them. Them and their entire 'the plant's dead, what harm can it do?' attitude.

_Jesus, fuck, just-- **harder--**_

It had taken him two hours after he woke up to persuade Keller that the drug was gone from his system and that he was, absolutely, himself and was in no way, shape or form about to jump McKay. Again. And who the hell got whammied with alien sex pollen outside of bad sci-fi porn anyway?

_Fingers against Rodney, slick with something as they press inside. And the stretching too quick and not enough, but John doesn't care, just needs to be in Rodney._

McKay had already gone from the infirmary by the time John had come around. Keller's light, "Oh, we released him just before you woke up," not doing anything to improve John's mood.

_Pressing inside, and Rodney's tight and hot and **home** and John thinks he'll never come out, never stop fucking Rodney if it means losing this feeling._

Only McKay's not in his quarters, which is where Keller assured John was where he was heading. And John should have known better than to have thought that Rodney would actually listen to Keller and not gone back to the labs.

_And he's driving into Rodney like nothing else matters, because nothing else does. There's just him and Rodney, and the slick drag of skin against skin and Rodney's lips on his._

The other scientists notice him standing at the door before Rodney does. And Rodney doesn't look up until the silence that's descended on the lab permeates his bubble.

"What are you all--" Words breaking off as he sees John and taking an involuntary step back as John walks towards him.

"You told Keller you'd be in your quarters," John says lightly.

"What? And leave this lot to blow us up? Hardly."

"About earlier--"

"Forget about it," Rodney interrupts. "I have."

Which is a blatant lie. Because how could he have forgotten about it when, oh, the _entire city_ is still talking about the way Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay rutted on the floor until Teyla and Ronon managed to pull them apart.

"Rodney--"

"Really. I mean--"

And John knows he's never going to get to say what he needs to say if he lets Rodney carry on, so he closes the distance between and kisses him, swallowing words and breath and everything Rodney is willing to give before pulling back.

"Oh," says Rodney, surprise and glee crossing his face before he's moving and John's lips are captured again.

Oh, indeed, thinks John. And maybe he won't kill the botanists after all.


End file.
